Individuals routinely use electronic devices to conduct transactions, such as to purchase items, transfer money, or access premium content. Unfortunately, as individuals are increasingly using devices for such activities, such devices can become an attractive target for malicious entities. One approach malicious entities employ is to install or cause to be installed unauthorized programs on the device of a victim. The unauthorized programs can engage in a variety of undesirable behaviors, without the victim's knowledge, such as eavesdropping on the victim's communications, and stealing data from the device. It can be difficult to ascertain whether or not unauthorized programs are present on a device, particularly if the device is resource constrained, such as a mobile device. Further, whether a device is compromised or not can rapidly change, such that a device that is considered free of unauthorized programs at one time, can be compromised at a later time.